La liste
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Un petit One shot sur le couple Ichi/Shin. Ichigo, en faisant le ménage, trouve une liste de toutes les choses que Shinji aimerait faire avec lui. Yaoi


**Titre** : La liste

**Auteur** : MissAkatsuki

**Disclaimer** : Ah bon, c'est pas à moi tout ça? Et non! C'est à Tite Kubo!

**Rating** : T (pour quelques allusions)

**Couple** : Ichigo/Shinji!

**Résumé** : Ichigo découvre une liste que Shinji a laissé traîné dans leur appartement (pour préciser c'est une liste que Ichigo aurait jamais dû trouvé, voilà pourquoi il y a des trucs plus personnels).

**Musique** : La liste de Rose (mais bien sûr j'ai dû la modifier pour l'adapter à ma fic!).

**P.S.** En italique, c'est ce que Ichigo est en train de lire.

**La liste**

Ichigo faisait tranquillement le ménage, profitant du fait que Shinji était en mission. Le jeune homme de vingt cinq ans en avait plus qu'assez que son fainéant d'amant ne range rien surtout maintenant que ça faisait six ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble! Malheureusement, en pensant au dit amant, il ne vit pas la pile de classeurs qui traînait par terre.

-'tain! Jura-t-il quand son petit orteil entra en contact avec l'objet du crime.

Il se pencha en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Alors qu'il soulevait le premier classeur, une feuille glissa sur le plancher. Le roux la ramassa, et, trop curieux, décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

_À faire_

Ichigo leva un sourcil, plus intrigué que jamais. Qu'est-ce que son amant pouvait bien avoir à faire? Il continua sa lecture de la liste qui ressemblait plus à une chanson.

_Aller à un concert_

_Repeindre ma chambre en vert_

_Boire de la vodka_

_Aller chez Ikea_

Repeindre la chambre en vert?! Pas question! Elle était très bien comme cela! Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de Ikea? Sûrement un magasin dans un autre pays... Boire de la vodka. C'est vrai que Shinji ne buvait pas souvent... Avait-il seulement déjà goûté cette boisson?

_Mettre un string_

_Louer un meublé et puis tout massacrer_

_Pleurer pour un rien_

_Acheter un chien_

Le vizard avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant la première phrase. Tiens, depuis quand il faisait aussi chaud dans cette pièce? Pleurer pour un rien. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu Shinji pleurer. Et puis, il se souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, un soir avant de se coucher :

-Dit Ichi... Ça te dirait d'avoir un enfant?

-HEINN!!

-Aller! On peut adopter!

-Non. Le ton était catégorique.

-Un chien alors....

-Humm... Peut-être. Avait-il répondu, voyant les yeux de chien battu de son amant couché sur lui.

_Faire semblant d'avoir mal_

_Et mettre les voiles_

_Fumer beaucoup trop_

_Prendre le métro _

_Et te prendre en photo_

Le roux eu un léger frisson à la simple idée que son petit ami puisse partir un jour. Fumer beaucoup trop, jamais de la vie! Il voulait le garder en vie son Shinji!

_Jeter tout par les fenêtres_

_T'aimer de tout mon être_

_Je ne suis bon qu'à ça_

_Est-ce que ça te déçoit?_

_J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire_

_Et ça peut paraître bien ordinaire_

_Mais c'est la liste des choses que je veux faire avec toi_

Le shinigami remplaçant ne su plus quoi dire. Shinji ne lui avait jamais dit des choses aussi romantiques. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien dit de romantiques. Ichigo décida de s'asseoir pour lire la suite, l'émotion lui faisant trembler les jambes.

_Te faire mourir de rire_

_Aspirer tes soupirs_

_M'enfermer tout le jour_

_Écrire des mots d'amour_

_Boire mon café noir_

_Me lever en retard_

Un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage du roux. Il pensait que, en effet, Shinji ne se levait jamais en retard ou bien qu'il ne buvait jamais de café.

_Pleurer sur un trottoir_

_Me serrer sur ton cœur_

_Pardonner tes erreurs_

_Jouer de la guitare_

_Danser sur un comptoir_

Ichigo soupira. Son amant était vraiment incorrigible. Quoiqu'il apprécierait bien un petit spectacle de Shinji, dansant sur un comptoir, pas très habillé... Il rougit de nouveau et préféra continuer de lire.

_Remplir un caddie_

_Avoir une petite fille_

_Avoir mon permis_

Ichigo se souvint de la fois où Hirako était arrivé avec l'idée de suivre des cours de conduite. Kurosaki l'avait emmené en campagne pour lui donner des leçons. Au bout d'une heure, il avait abandonné et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour à l'arrière de la voiture.

_Je sais, je suis trop naïf_

_De dresser la liste non exhaustive_

_De toutes ces choses_

_Que je voudrais faire avec toi_

En fait, le roux aimait bien quand le blond laissait tomber sa barrière.

_T'embrasser partout_

_S'aimer quand on est saoul_

_Regarder les infos_

_Et fumer toujours trop_

S'embrasser partout, il pouvait arranger ça. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup entre leurs missions et les cours du plus jeune.

_Éveiller tes soupçons_

_Te demander pardon_

_Et te traiter de con_

_Te regarder dormir_

_Me regarder guérir_

_Faire du vélo à deux_

_Se dire qu'on est heureux_

_Emmerder les envieux_

Il eut un rire léger en voyant que malgré tout, Shinji restait Shinji. Il n'y avait que lui pour vouloir le traiter de con et pour emmerder les envieux.

-Hum hum...

Ichigo se retourna en sursautant. Hirako se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Lorsqu'il vit ce que le plus jeune tenait dans ses mains, son visage s'empourpra.

-T'as pas vraiment lu ça! Connard! Hurla-t-il.

Le jeune vizard se leva avant que son amant ne sorte de la pièce. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui remonta le menton. L'autre évitait de le regarder sous le coup de la honte. Il avait écrit des choses pas très nettes là-dessus! À son plus grand soulagement, Ichigo ne dit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu sais, il y a la plupart des choses sur cette liste que je peux faire. Lui souffla le roux.

-Tsss... C'est ça, moque toi!

-Je ne me moque pas du tout! En fait, je crois même que moi aussi je vais en faire une. On ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble...Je t'aime.

-Gamin... mais moi aussi.

Il s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes encore puis, soudain, Ichigo repensa à cette fameuse ligne.

-J'aimerais bien te voir en string me faire une danse sur le comptoir. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers accroché au visage.

Shinji, donc le visage avait reprit une couleur normale redevint rouge immédiatement.

-Je vais te tuerrrr!!

Ils commencèrent une course poursuite à travers l'appartement (toujours pas rangé en fin de compte!) qui finit sur le sofa de la plus agréable des façon.

**XoX**

Voili, voilou! Une petite idée qui a fait son chemin alors que j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radion en revenant de l'école! Il va y avoir une suite, mais elle sera beaucoup plus perverse! Mouhahaha! En fait, j'imagine la liste d'Ichigo tellement pleine de trucs pas nets!

À la prochaine!


End file.
